


一只炸猪脚

by ReetHan



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, 扎主教 - Freeform, 玩具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReetHan/pseuds/ReetHan
Summary: 所以说这究竟是怎么回事？
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 23





	一只炸猪脚

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运碗los产出&一切属于碗

所以说这究竟是怎么回事？

莫扎特从门内兜转出来时还有些慌张，他对天发誓他压低了身子放慢了步子，一双带着后根的靴子叫他碾的没发出一丝声响。他究竟看到了什么？是幻觉还是对科洛雷多的愤怒到达了极点，难道酒神在中午时为他斟了杯至幻的美酒？——他探出身又从那未关牢的门缝窥视，不安分的小眼睛从左到右不愿错过任何一个细节。

那位高高在上，前日还在训斥他的主教正端坐在床上，敞开的衣襟露出不薄的胸膛，紧实的腰身却被扭成个动人的角度，他上身半侧下身却坐的牢靠，低顺着头，任由原本固定的发丝松散，他左掌在前右手则撑在后，正巧着将胸膛展示给窥探的乐师，却又浑然不觉，他正用手搓揉身前的阴茎，涨起的欲望随着动作正滴下湿润的前液，莫扎特本该看不清那些细节，但此刻的阳光透光科洛雷多的大窗［多么奢华的主教］映在他的身上，那闪亮明媚的光线叫乐师看清了指间的动作，他看见那位主教是那样用力的推揉自己，甚至指尖下压的位置被按的发白，红涨的皮肉随着动作被前液打湿又由经阳光化做枫浆黏在他的指尖。

莫扎特不由得抓紧了握手。这位主教明显平时过的太过压抑，就连自渎时的呻吟都那样低软，可这过分低软的叹息在他耳中更像是猫咪的春吟，小小的声音团在喉间，每次声带的震颤都是对身边人的呼唤。科洛雷多怎么会有这样的一面，高高在上的主教怎么能有这样的一面，你看他靠在床柱上放松了肩膀，被情欲染红的皮肤由胸膛一路烧至喉结，那丰厚的胸膛随着欲望起伏又不时因欲望轻颤，他一定已经这样做一段时间，因为他身上泌了层薄汗，正偷偷地违背主人的意识凝成汗珠，由鬓角跨过下巴，又由下巴滴在胸口，顺着乳缝向下，划过小腹，躲过肚脐，最后止于他光滑无毛的丘陵。

科洛雷多。莫扎特将这个名字放在口中咀嚼。那无论如何看上去都与欲望无关的主教竟然私下如此放荡，可怜的乐师在意识到对方剃净耻毛后便再移不开视线，像是伊罗斯由母牛指引寻到建造特洛伊的宝地，他也被对方的指尖所引导，直到主教扭了下腰肢，那沾了汗油亮的皮肤令人离不开眼，所以莫扎特错过了些细节，也就是这些错过的细节让他陷入一时间的迷茫。

科洛雷多的身后冒出一根木质的长把，说是长把又有些不对，因为它更像是男人的阴茎，说是阴茎又有些诧异，毕竟它正陷在主教的臀中，说是陷在还有些不对，但明显这位被情欲吞噬的主教正用自己的臀把玩它，冒出的长把在下一瞬间被重新收纳回体内，肉与木摩擦时湿润的声响像是乐团演奏前的启示引导，它们诱出科洛雷多一连串的低叹与喘息，也诱出一股浓白的精液。

莫扎特咬住了下唇内侧，新的发现叫他浑身颤抖，堂堂天主教的信徒，萨尔茨堡的领主，那不可一世的科洛雷多竟渴望着男人，他自渎时脑中想的是谁，他晃动腰身是是否觉得疲惫，若是有人愿意他是否同意那人爬上他的床——那幸运的人是否会是他。

他被自己的想法震撼，却看到那位正陷入情欲泥潭的主教向他抛来榄枝，挑起的眉角与不变的表情，只是口中的春吟将他彻底出卖，不可一世的科洛雷多重新依靠回床柱，不过分开的双腿将那私密的宝地展露门外的乐师，他曲起一条腿用以撑着手肘，撑起的手却对莫扎特勾了手指。

于是莫扎特靠的足够的近，近到那位大人的腿架在他的肩上，近到那根硬挺的阴茎正立在他的面前，有人伺候的科洛雷多慵懒成了只橘猫，正半眯着眼享受莫扎特的吐息，但他很快便不能享受，乐师的舌自他会阴舔舐至阴茎的顶端，乐师的手指压着他穴中的玩具叫它抵在深处，莫扎特根本不知那根器物的粗长，过分折磨的手段叫科洛雷多噎住一口气，过了良久才透过呻吟重新呼吸，他捏着男孩的后颈哄诱，又握着男孩的手引导，他要他慢慢顶送，又教他如何反转手腕，他告诉他要这样斜着向上，因为这处生着男性的腺体，而他也告诉他并非是腺体才能叫人爽利，欲望中的主教整个人都是敏感的，很快这位年长的主教便被自己年轻学生的技巧弄的哼咛，他的后穴被陌生人侵占，他的阴茎被含住撩舔，他的乳尖被含住以齿压磨，吸吮的态度是幼儿在追寻母乳。寻觅的莫扎特像是只不老实的小狗，在他的主人身上以舌留下下流的痕迹。

但很快两人身份对调，乐师的手指插进主教的后穴，被肠肉捂暖的器具孤零零的躺在床垫中央，而纠缠的两人只占了床的一角。主教的双腿夹在乐师腰侧，肉感的大腿蹭的乐师口舌干热，他想要吻他的主教却唯恐被拒，于是他只能将注意力放在那软嫩的穴上，充血的后穴有些红肿外翻，粉软的肉像是滴水的媚果，它可怜的随着触碰正颤抖抽搐，探入的手指只消几下便换来了粘稠的爱液，于是撑开的手指成了阴茎的帮凶，他将自己缓慢操进主教身体时感觉到一股来自后颈的压力，他被摁在主教怀中，可阴茎却操进主教穴中，他感觉到科洛雷多在他耳边呵了口气，喉间按捺的呻吟像是在媚叫，可那声音中也藏有句话语。

科洛雷多告诉他一个秘密，秘密就是门是他打开的。


End file.
